Der anonyme Brief
by Hui-Buh
Summary: Oneshot. Slash implied. Eine kleine graue Eule platzt mit einer anonymen Nachricht in ein potentiell klärendes Gespräch zwischen Remus Lupin und Severus Snape.


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur der Plot, und Rowling haben wir diese wundervollen Figuren zu verdanken. Und Geld verdiene ich natürlich auch keins mit der Story.

Oneshot in Harrys drittem Schuljahr! So, jetzt versuche ich mich mal an einer parodistischen Shortstory – wobei ich nicht sicher bin, ob humorvolles Erzählen wirklich meine Stärke ist (eher nicht, wie ich beim Schreiben feststellen muss)… die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der ich aber gerade an meiner anderen Geschichte schreibe, zerrt doch dauerhaft etwas an meinen Nerven g Also, viel Spaß und reviewt fleißig!

Der anonyme Brief  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin saß entspannt auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl und hatte die Füße bequem auf der Tischplatte abgelegt. Seine Robe lag zerknittert in einer Ecke, und dank der hellen, fröhlichen Sonnenstrahlen, fühlte Lupin sich einfach nur wohl, obwohl die Strapazen der letzten Vollmondnacht ihm noch in den Gliedern saßen.

Versonnen blickte er auf, als er an der Tür zu seinem Büro ein ungestümes Klopfen vernahm. ‚So kann auch nur einer klopfen', dachte er lächelnd, lehnte sich noch etwas weiter in seinem Stuhl zurück, bevor er seinen Besucher mit einem betont lässigen „Herein" zum Eintreten aufforderte.

Die Tür flog auf und krachte mit einem lauten Knall an die Wand. Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke, eilte raschen Schritts und mit wehender Robe zu seinem Arbeitskollegen.

„Verdammt, Lupin", knurrte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer, „was haben Sie diesem Potterbalg gesagt, was ich Ihnen zu trinken gebe? Wollen Sie hier etwa den Eindruck erwecken, ich würde sie vergiften?" Snape sah den braunhaarigen Mann, der – wie er mit einiger Genugtuung gedanklich feststellte – abhängig von ihm und seinen Kenntnissen bezüglich des Wolfsbanntrankes war, hasserfüllt an.

Lupins bernsteinfarbene Augen funkelten belustigt. „Guten Tag, Severus", sagte er freundlich, „es freut mich auch sehr, dich zu sehen. Darf ich dir etwas anbieten?"

„Allerdings!", polterte Snape aufgebracht, „Verschwinden. Sie. Aus. Meiner. Schule!" Er hatte jedes Wort einzeln betont. Als Lupin jedoch keine Anstalten machte, ängstlich zurückzuweichen, verschränkte Snape ärgerlich seine Arme ineinander und ließ seinen Blick ins Leere wandern.

Lupin schwang seine Beine vom Tisch und erhob sich. Als er auf Snape zuging, fühlte er sich allerdings doch ein wenig unbehaglich. Sein eigenes Büro war zwar eher geräumig als klein, aber jetzt, wo der Slytherin-Hauslehrer übellaunig Löcher in die Luft starrte, schien der Raum überfüllt zu sein. Seine pure Anwesenheit hatte den Einfall des Lichts magisch verdunkelt, und die vorherrschende Wärme war um mehrere Grad abgekühlt.

„Severus, mein Lieber", sagte der Gryffindor völlig ruhig, als er vor seinem Kollegen stand, „können wir denn nicht endlich das Kriegsbeil begraben und uns wie Erwachsene benehmen?"

„Nun…", Severus schien zu überlegen, was ihm ein Waffenstillstand mit Lupin nutzen könnte, „vielleicht wäre dies tatsächlich eine Erwägung wert."

Sie taxierten sich gegenseitig, als das leise Geräusch kratzender Krallen am Fenster ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Lupin ließ die dunkelgraue Eule herein, die sich, nachdem sie Remus einen Brief entgegengestreckt hatte, auf Snapes Schulter niederließ und anfing ihr sturmzerzaustes Gefieder zu ordnen.

Verwirrt drehte Lupin das versiegelte Pergament in seinen Händen hin und her. Snape stand wie verkrampft vor dem Schreibtisch und versuchte, den lästigen Vogel von seiner Schulter zu entfernen.

„Severus, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber der Brief ist an uns beide", sagte Lupin tonlos. Er hielt dem düsteren Zauberer den Umschlag entgegen. Snape nahm ihn und musterte mit erstaunt in die Höhe gezogener Augenbraue die Adresse.

Dort stand:  
_Professor Remus Lupin und Professor Severus Snape  
Vor Professor Lupins Schreibtisch  
In Professor Lupins Büro  
Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst  
Hogwarts  
Schottland  
Großbritannien  
Planet Erde  
Milchstraße_

Jetzt war es an Professor Snape, belustigt zu schauen. „Da war jemand aber sehr genau", sagte er fast spitzbübisch grinsend.

Lupins Verwirrung hatte sich nicht gelegt, und ein Hauch von Sorge lag in seiner freundlichen Stimme, als er fragte: „Sollen wir ihn öffnen?"

„Mir sind nicht viele Verwendungszwecke für Briefpost bekannt, aber einer davon ist ohne Zweifel, sie zu öffnen und zu lesen, Lupin. Es freut mich, dass auch vor Ihnen dieses Wissen bis dato nicht verschlossen geblieben ist."

Remus konnte einen zornigen Blick auf seinen arroganten Kollegen nicht unterdrücken, doch diese Geste erzielte keinerlei Wirkung, als er ihm vorsichtig und zahm das Pergament aus der ausgestreckten Hand nahm. Als sich dabei für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre Hände berührten, durchfuhr eine elektrisierend-lustvolle Welle seinen schmächtigen Körper.

‚Nicht schon wieder', dachte Lupin genervt und schimpfte über die seltsamen und verräterischen Reaktionen seines Leibes. ‚Warum nur finde ich es auf diese perverse Art anziehend, wenn Severus sich wie widerliches, selbstgefälliges, herablassendes, ungehobeltes, kaltblütiges Undsoweiterundsoweiter aufführt?'

Die rasch aufflammende und tragisch unverhohlene Sehnsucht, die bei der Berührung ihrer Hände kurz in den Augen des Slytherin aufgelodert hatte, entging Lupin, der zu sehr in seinen eigenen rätselhaften Gefühlen verstrickt war. Und dann war der Moment vorüber. Und Lupin brach mit einem scharfen, metallenen Brieföffner das unbekannte Siegel, mit dem das Pergament verschlossen war.

Sie standen dicht nebeneinander, als sie die Zeilen des Briefes überflogen. Die graue Eule saß immer noch auf Snapes Schulter und schaute nun mit ihren kreisrunden gelben Augen zwischen den Männern hin und her.

_Sehr geehrter Professor S. Snape, lieber Remus!  
Da es sich bei Ihnen beiden um mein Lieblingspairing handelt, liegt mir viel an der Bitte, mit der ich nun an Sie herantreten werde. Es wäre sehr schade, wenn Sie ihre Streitereien und Feindseligkeiten ablegen würden. Sie würden damit einen nie wieder gut zu machenden Schaden an der Fangemeinde anrichten, die durch ihre ungewöhnliche und nur schwer zu deutende Beziehung immer aufs Neue zu literarischen Fantasiegebilden und Höchstleistungen animiert wird. Bitte lassen Sie ihren Bewunderern, die Möglichkeit, Vermutungen über Sie anzustellen.  
Hochachtungsvoll,  
ein Fan_

Lupin erholte sich als erster von seinem Schock. „Kein Name, der Brief ist anonym", stellte er mühsam fest.

Snape starrte immer noch das Papier an, so als würde es ein Geheimnis offenbaren, wenn man es mit Blicken aufspießte. Das helle Lachen Lupins weckte ihn einige Minuten später aus seiner Trance.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?", kicherte Lupin.

Snape schwieg.

„Severus", fragte Remus schließlich vorsichtig, „was genau ist das? Ein Lieblingspairing?"

Snape knurrte, ohne den Werwolf anzusehen: „Es ist erschütternd, dass Sie immer noch nicht in der Lage zu sein scheinen, das Offensichtliche zu erkennen." Er straffte die Schultern und rauschte zur Zimmertür. Der hübsche Vogel, der ihnen die Nachricht überbracht hatte, flatterte erschreckt auf. Bevor Snape den Raum verließ, blieb er abrupt stehen und murmelte leise mit Blick auf das wurmstichige Holz der Tür: „Dieses Gespräch ist hiermit beendet." Dann war er verschwunden.

Lupin lächelte ihm aufrichtig hinterher und verstaute das Pergament sicher in einer seiner ausgebeulten Umhangtaschen bevor er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.


End file.
